


Confessions

by bussy_princess_42069_xxx



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bussy_princess_42069_xxx/pseuds/bussy_princess_42069_xxx
Summary: It's senior year for Heath when he finally realizes that he is gay.
Relationships: Heath Burns & Clawd Wolf
Series: Confessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110032
Kudos: 14





	1. Foreward

I wrote this fan fiction because I was looking for good queer Heath fan fictions to read and couldn’t find any. That’s when my friend Salty told me I should write my own. So I did.   
I would like to thank Salty, Lez, Moss, Tom, Oliver, Tohri, Makiko, Sydney, Ani, Yemps, And many more.  
Y’all are great love y’all.


	2. Crush on you

Heath skated through the halls of monster high. It was the first day of senior year. He didn’t know how to feel about it. It was the beginning of his life but it felt like part of his life was over.  
“Hey.” It was Clawd.  
“Yo.” Heath’s voice cracked as he said hi to him.  
The last time they saw each other was on the boy’s trip to the great scarier reef. They had texted but it wasn’t the same.  
“What’s your first class?”  
“Uhhhh... I have chemistry. I don’t want to go to class.’ He said whinily.  
“We have to do this shit for 8 more months.’’  
“Don’t make me think about it.”  
Clawdand Heath stopped at the chemistry room.  
“See you at lunch.”  
“Yeah see you there!” He walked into class.  
“Over here!” Frankie yelled at Heath. He walked over to her seat.  
“Yo. What do you want baby girl.”  
“Well I was going to ask you to sit here but on second thought I think I’m fine.” Frankie picked up her stuff and moved next to Cleo.  
“What the fuck was I thinking? I don’t even like her.” Heath thought to himself about his actions as the class began. It was a pretty boring class. There were no potions to blow up or ancient demons to accidentally summon. It was just reading out of a textbook. Well, it’s not like Heath actually read the textbook but it was still difficult. All Heath could think about was when he was going to see Clawd next. The next class he had with him was lunch but Clawd was going to be with Draculaura the whole time.  
“I hate that bitch.” He muttered to himself.  
After chemistry was English. Nothing happened there either. It felt like a count down to lunch.  
When it finally was lunch he ran to the cafeteria. Pushing multiple monsters out of his way.  
“Clawd!”  
“Hey, Heath.” They entered the lunch line and grabbed their trays.  
“I got to tell you something.”  
“You can tell me anything man.”  
“I think I’m breaking up with Draculaura.”  
“Wait. What?”  
“I just feel like we’ve lost a lot of our connection.” They continued to walk through the lunch line.  
“Is there someone else wink wink?” Heath vigorously winked at him.  
“No. That’s gross.” The boys walked to the lunch lady.  
“That’s going to be 2$.” Clawd handed her the money.  
“Next!” Heath walked up to her.  
“That’s going to be 3$.” They walked away from the lunch line.  
“I’m sorry that you have to break up with her. That sucks man.”  
“Yeah.” They sat at their table. Loud platforms came from behind them. It was Draculaura and Clawdeen.  
“Hey, Clawd!” Draculaura kissed Clawd on the cheek.  
“Hey, babe.” Heath got up and walked to Frankie’s table. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to talk to Clawd now that Draculaura was on him. He didn’t have to deal with Draculaura much longer though so it was ok.  
“Hey ladies.”  
“Hello… Heath.” Cleo stared at him. “Why are you here.”  
“Uhhhhhh… I’m here… because…” He stumbled over his words. “Because I’m your friend?”  
“Yes. He is friend, now shut up.” Abby pointed at Cleo and went back to eating. The rest of lunch was spent in silence.  
Once the bell rang Heath got up and went to his next class. His next class was math. He already knew he was going to fail but that didn’t matter. As he walked into the. Lass room he felt his back get slapped.  
“Hey.”  
“Yo! What’s up dude!” The two walked into class and took their seats.  
“Did you break up with Draculaura yet?”  
“Nah. I’m going to do it tonight.” As they sat down the teacher began class.  
“Welcome to statistics! I’m your teacher…”  
“What if I just slept through class.” Heath whispered into Clawd’s ear.  
“Just do it dude.” That was all the convincing Heath needed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

“Yo. Wake up.” Clawd shook him awake.  
“Wha-”  
“Class is almost over.”  
“Oh. Thanks dude.”  
“Thank you for coming to today’s class! Your homework is to do the chapter 1 review.” A symphony of squeaking chairs being put away played as everyone left.  
“See you on the court.” Clawd said to Heath as he left.  
“Yeah! See you there!” He walked to his final class of the day, Draw and paint. Just like the classes before nothing happened.  
After school he went to the basketball court. Everyone else was already there.  
“So what are we doing boys.”  
“I was thinking 3v3 and two of us can sit out.” Deuce proposed his idea to the group.  
“I can sit out.” Clawd said.  
“I’ll sit out too!” Clawd and Heath walked to the bleachers together. They both sat down.  
“Can I lay on you?”  
“Yeah.” Heath put his head on Clawd’s lap.  
“Hey Heath.”  
“What.”  
“How would you tell someone that you like them.”  
“Uhhhhhh… I would tell them that I like them and ask them to go on a date.”  
“Hmm. Interesting.” They both looked up at the vivid blue sky. The clouds slowly walked through the sky as the sun shined down on the boys.  
“The sky is pretty today.” Clawd said to him  
“Yeah.” Heath felt at peace. There was something about Clawd that always made him happy. The world began to fade as Heath closed his eyes with Clawd smiling down on him.

When Heath woke up he was in Clawd’s car.  
“Huh. Where are we?”  
“Oh! You’re up. I’m taking you home.”  
“Thanks man. How long was I out for?”  
“Like an hour. Everyone left so I decided to take you home.”  
Once they arrived at his house Heath thanked him again and went to take a shower. He took off his clothes and started running the water. Then he thought to himself:  
“I think I’m in love”


	3. Honeybaby

He couldn’t be in love. It couldn’t be true. Heath was straight, right?  
He tried to think of the last time he had genuine feelings for a girl.  
…  
…  
…  
Nothing came to mind.  
“Oh my god. Am I… gay?”  
It made a lot of sense the more he thought about it.   
There was the fact he never really felt anything towards a girl.  
There was the fact he always focused on the guy when he did you know what.  
There was the fact he was practically obsessed with Clawd.  
He was just shocked that it took him this long to figure out.  
The next question on his mind was what was he going to do?  
Would he come out to everyone?  
Would he tell Clawd his feelings?  
“What if I just ignored it.” He thought aloud. There was nothing stopping him from just hiding it. It’s not like anyone had any suspicions.   
But he was horrible at keeping secrets.  
Absolutely horrid at it.  
“What if I just slept on it?” That sounded good to him.

He woke up to the sun shining into his room.   
It was a new day and he still had no idea what he was going to do. Normally he would ask Clawd what to do but that wouldn’t work.   
“What if I asked Frankie?”  
Frankie would probably tell everyone. He moved along his day thinking about what to do. His thoughts swirled through his head. It was a lot for him to handle. He usually tried to not think about his problems but this was different. He had to get this off of his chest as soon as possible.  
He got into his car and drove to school. The drive was difficult for him. He really didn’t want to go to school today. At least Clawd and Draculaura had broken up. That was good.  
When he arrived at school he stayed in his car for a few minutes. Preparing himself for the day.  
He walked out of the car and went inside.  
“Hey Heath.”   
“Yo! Uhhhh I have to go!” Heath ran away from Clawd and into the chemistry room.   
Frankie walked towards him.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah! Why?” He said while panting excessively.  
“Well there was the running into class and then the panting and the fact that you look like you’re about to cry.”  
“Well I’m-” He froze. “It’s nothing.”  
“Ok. Well have a good day.” She walked away and started to text someone.  
He took his seat and waited for the class to end.   
Once it did he ran to the english room.. He wanted there to be no chance that anybody could talk to him. He entered the classroom and sat down.   
“Hello welcome to english everyone! Today we are continuing our discussion on ‘The Great Gatsby’! In this chapter we had Nick go to a party and we had a very interesting scene between Nick and Mr.Mckee. What were your thoughts on this scene?”  
“I thought that it could be interpreted as how many ‘straight men’ need to just come out already.” Cleo gave her opinions to the class. Heath was getting more stressed with this conversation.   
“Interesting point but it doesn’t really tell us anything about the characters or themes. Anyone else?”  
Heath was starting to lose his mind.   
“I think that the scene is trying to reflect Nick’s true desires without being too overt so it could be published.” Scarah spoke up from the back of the classroom.  
“Thank you Scarah!”  
Heath tried to tune the class out so he didn’t do anything stupid. He decided to try and sleep through the class. So he did.

“Oi.” Scarah stared down on Heath.  
“What?”  
“Walk to lunch with me.”  
“Ok.” He got up from his seat and walked with her. Even while walking with her all he could think about was how or when he was going to come out.  
“Ohhhhhhh. I see. That’s what the problem is.”  
“Huh?”  
“The reason you’re acting weird today.”  
“You know?”  
“Yeah. Frankie asked me to read your mind. I’m not going to tell her though.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You wanna go to my car and talk about it?”  
“Yeah that sounds good.” They walked out of school and into her car.   
“So. Tell me everything.”  
“Well I saw that I liked Clawd then I figured the rest out.”  
“Ah. I see. So do you plan on asking him out or anything?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You should. I think it’ll make you feel better.”  
“What if he rejects me or stops being my friend?”  
“Well it’s better to express your feelings then hide them. Do you-”  
“Want to skip?”  
“Yes.” Scarah drove off school grounds and into the city.  
“I’m going to tell him. Today.”  
“Oi! That’s great!”   
“Where are we going?”  
“Well I want to go to the record store. Maybe get a milkshake. What about you.”  
“I just want to skip school.”  
“Oh.” She parked the car and got out.  
“You coming?”  
“Yeah!” Heath hopped out of her car. The two walked inside the record store. The store was dusty. Mediocre indie music from the 90s played on the speakers.   
“No fucking way.”  
“What.”  
“They have Aka by Lana Del Rey.” She pulled out an old looking vinyl with a picture of a blonde Lana Del Rey.   
“That’s cool I guess.”  
“You just don’t understand.” She sighed out of annoyance. Scarah then walked to the counter and paid for it.   
They walked out and back into the car.   
“What time is it?”  
“It’s 1:30. We have like 30 minutes before school ends. Want to go get a milkshake?”  
“Yeah!”   
Scarah pulled out of her parking spot and drove to burgerville.  
She pulled in through the drive-thru.  
“Can I have 2 large strawberry milkshakes please?”  
“Coming right up!” They went through and got the milkshakes.  
“Can you drop me off at school? My car’s there.”  
“I can do that.” They drove back to the school and said their goodbyes.   
Heath just had to do one thing before he went home:  
Ask out Clawd.  
Heath walked to the basketball court. Everyone was there.  
Fear settled in his stomach.  
“Hey Heath, can I talk to you for a sec?”  
“Yeah! I wanted to talk to you too.” They walked away from the court and into the field.   
“Ummm can you go first?” Heath stalled from asking him out.  
“Well. The truth is that I like you, and I want to go out with you.”  
What the fuck. He thought to himself. He didn’t really expect Clawd to like him back.   
“That’s exactly what I was gonna say.” Heath looked away from Clawd.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” Clawd asked Heath.  
“Yeah...” Heath started to cry.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I just… I love you so much and I’m so happy right now.” More tears fell down.  
“I love you too, honeybaby.”  
“Honeybaby?”  
“What, is it too cheesy?”  
“No I love i- kfkfk” Heath started to choke.  
“I just inhaled a tear.” Clawd started to laugh. Which caused more choking from Heath. Clawd hit his back and stopped him from choking.  
“Thanks man.” Heath sighed in relief.   
“Do you want to keep us a secret?”  
“For now.”  
“Can I drive you home?”  
“I brought my car today. Sorry man.”  
“Can I… drive you to school?” Clawd grinned at Heath.  
“Yes!”  
“Well, before we head home can you kiss me?” Heath got on top of Clawd and put his hips on his. He kissed him repeatedly until it became a make-out session.   
“I love you.”


	4. Can't take my eyes off of you

When Heath left there were still many questions in his head:  
Did anyone see us?  
Did I tell him I love you too quickly?  
Did we take it too fast?  
It really didn’t matter. He was ecstatic. He was so happy that Clawd loved him back. It felt like everything was going to be ok again. When he got home he texted Scarah about what happened then he went to sleep with dreams of Clawd.

In the morning he hopped out of bed and put on some new clothes. He picked out a pastel pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans with more holes then denim. He then brushed his teeth and waited for Clawd to pick him up.  
A car stopped in front of his house.  
“Hey, honeybaby.”  
“Clawd!” Heath got into the car. He kissed him as he sat down.  
“Good morning.” Heath smiled at Clawd. Clawd looked at him and smiled back.  
They drove to school. Heath had trouble containing his hair from bursting into flames on the drive.  
When they arrived they got out of the car and walked into the school. Clawd dropped him off at the chemistry room. He walked over to Frankie and sat next to her.  
“Yo Frankie!”   
“You seem a lot happier today.”  
“Yeah!”  
“I’m happy for you. Did you hear about Draculaura and Clawd breaking up? I was really surprised by it. I mean they’ve been together since I was born!”  
“Sometimes you have to experience many loves to find the one for you.”  
“That’s the smartest thing I’ve heard you say.”  
The bell rang and they stopped talking. Today they were reading a textbook, again. It was boring but do-able.   
After class he walked to english class. He sat next to Scarah.   
“Oi! Congrats!”  
“Thanks!”  
“You two will make a great couple.” She whispered into his ear.  
“I hope so.”  
The class started and they continued to talk about The Great Gatsby.   
Yet another boring class. The only thing that made it better was when Scarah would talk to him but she was paying attention to the class most of the time.  
When class ended Cleo walked up to Heath.  
“Hey. I need you to do me a favor.”  
“What?”  
“I need you to make sure Clawd doesn’t come to Draculaura’s party on friday. You can come if you like. But make sure he doesn’t come. Ok? Ok.” She walked off.  
“Well that’s one righteous bitch.”   
“You said it, not me.” Heath and Scarah walked to the cafeteria and said goodbye. A voice came from behind him.  
“Hey, Heath.”  
“Hey.” Heath tried to play it cool. He knew if he acted differently around Clawd’s in front of everyone they would get suspicious.  
They walked into the lunch line and got their food.  
“I want to show you something.” Clawd grabbed Heath’s hand and ran into the hallway. He sped through the halls until he arrived at a small door. Clawd opened the door.The two walked inside. Heath looked up at the chandeliers of the place.  
‘Woah dude. What is this place?”  
“It’s the catacombs. Cool right? I used to go here with Draculaura.”  
Clawd gestured at a tiny table with two chairs. They sat down and began to eat their lunch.  
“Thanks for showing me this man. It’s rad.” Heath said with his mouth full of food.  
“Well I wanted to make you feel special.” Clawd grabbed Heath’s hand.  
“Can I take you on a date tomorrow?”  
“Yes! Where?”  
“I was thinking like the mall or something.”  
“I just wanna be with you.” They looked into each other’s eyes with love.they closed their eyes and kissed.  
“I love y-”  
The door to the catacombs opened.  
“Shit we have to go!”  
“We’re going to get lost!’  
“Let’s hide then!” Clawd looked around for a place to hide.  
“There!” Clawd pointed to some barrels lying on the floor.  
Clawd and Heath got into separate barrels and waited for their time to escape.  
The person walked down to the table and started to cry.  
“Oh Clawd…”  
It was Draculaura.  
“Why did you do this to me?” More tears came from her eyes.  
Heath waited for Draculaura to stop crying and leave.   
“I loved you. But you didn’t love me. Did you?”  
Can this bitch stop crying? He thought to himself. It was starting to get uncomfortable in the barrel.  
”I have to fix my makeup now..” Draculaura whined. She ran into the hallway.  
The two climbed out of the barrels.  
“Whew. That was close.”  
“Yeah. We should probably go to class now.”  
“Right!” They walked out and went to class.   
It was a boring class but at least they were taking it together.  
After class Heath walked to his final class of the day and reluctantly tried to pay attention to it.  
After school he ran outside to see Clawd. He was already out there waiting for him.  
“Ready to go home?”  
“Yeah!” They walked to his car and got in.  
The drive was peaceful. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you to, honeybaby.”  
Once they arrived Heath kissed him and went inside.  
Heath went upstairs and decided to pick an outfit for his date tomorrow.  
He ended up falling asleep but it’s the thought that counts.

When he woke up in the morning he decided to wear. Without falling asleep.  
He decided to wear a black sleeveless t-shirt with black jeans and a black bandanna around his hair.  
He went outside and waited for Clawd to pick him up.  
Clawd pulled into the driveway and rolled the windows down.  
“Hey honeybaby. You look good right now.”  
“Thanks! You look…’  
Heath started at Clawd’s outfit. He was wearing his basketball shirt and jeans.  
“You look hot baby!” Heath climbed into the car. They kissed each other and Clawd drove out of the driveway.   
“Do you want to skip school?”  
“Yeah!” Clawd turned the car around.  
“Where are we going?”  
“That’s a secret!”  
Clawd continued to drive farther into the countryside. Plains and farmland stretched out for miles.   
“Are you sure we aren’t going to get hate crimed here?”  
“It’s safe. I think.”  
Clawd stopped the car and popped the trunk. He pulled out a basket and walked over to an apple tree. Heath followed him.  
“So what are we doing here?”  
“Well this is the first stop on our date! We are going to have a picnic!” Clawd pulled out a blanket from the basket and put it on the ground. He sat down and patted next to him. Heath moved over to Clawd and put his head on his lap. They looked up at the blue sky shining down on them. The trees swayed in the wind as they spent each second with each other.  
“It’s not going to be like this for much longer.”  
“Yeah. I wish it could be like this all the time.” The clouds moved across the sky.  
“Why are we keeping us a secret?” Heath asked Clawd.  
“I’m scared. Aren’t you?”  
“A little bit. But I have more love than fear.”  
“How about we tell everyone on Monday.” Clawd smiled down on Heath.  
“That sounds great! Now let’s eat!” Clawd unpacked the rest of the basket. There were sandwiches, grapes, pinwheel rolls, quesadillas, and deviled eggs. Heath got up to eat.  
“Thanks babe! This looks great!”  
“I’m glad you like it honeybaby.” They started to eat the food.  
The food was ok. It only tasted good because Clawd made it. Once they finished Clawd plopped down. Heath layed next to him.   
“Thank you babe. I loved this.”  
“I’m glad.” Clawd rolled over and on top of Heath. Clawd’s hands laid right next to Heath’s head.   
“Can I kiss you?”  
“You never need to ask me that question.”  
Clawd’s lips interlocked with Heath’s. The two made out underneath the shade of the apple tree.   
“I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.”   
“I’m glad you’re in love with me as much as I’m in love with you.”  
“Heath stroked Clawd’s cheek. Clawd’s skin was smooth except for the leftover stubble not shaved.   
“You want to go to the next stop?”  
“Yeah!” They got up and walked back to the car. They bucked up and stove away.  
Heath looked at the clock.  
“School’s almost out.”  
“Well I’m a pray we don’t see anyone.”  
Clawd continued to drive until they arrived at the mall. Clawd jumped out and opened Heath’s door.   
“Thanks!”  
“Anything for you honeybaby”  
“I love you too.” Heath kissed him on the cheek.  
“It’s too public here to kiss right now.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”  
“No! It’s ok! I enjoyed it a lot! But we’re trying to keep us a secret for a while.”  
‘I just want to love you in front of everyone all the damn time.”  
“Same.” They both laughed and walked into the mall. Clawd stopped in front of the Sanrio store.  
“The first thing I’m going to do is buy you a stuffed animal!”  
“Thank you!” Heath really didn’t care that much about stuffed animals but it was an excuse to make Clawd buy him stuff so he was fine with it.   
They walked inside the store. The store was pink to the max and full of everything cute.   
Heath picked up a black penguin plushie.   
“This one looks like you.”  
“DoI look that cold?”  
“No! It just reminds me of you.”  
“Is that the one you want?”  
“Yeah.” They walked to the cashier and paid for it.  
“Thanks babe.”  
“Anything for you honeybaby.”  
They walked out of the store.  
“Next we are getting burgers!” Clawd and Heath walked to the burger stand.  
“Can I get two regular cheeseburgers?”  
“Right here!” The worker handed them the cheeseburgers.  
They sat down at a table and began to eat.  
“Hey. You got ketchup on your face.” Clawd’s thumb moved over Heath’s cheek, removing the ketchup. Clawd licked his finger slowly.  
“It’s so hard trying not to make out with you.” The sound of clunky platforms came from behind them.  
“Oh shit.”  
It was Draculaura and the rest of her friends.  
“Maybe if we leave now they won’t notice us.”  
“Good idea.”  
They ran out of their seats and right past the girls.  
“Is that…?” Frankie asked the group.  
“Yeah. They’ve been spending a lot of time together recently. Clawd started driving him to school too. It’s weird.” Clawdeen complained to the group.

“Whew. That was terrifying.” Heath sighed in relief.  
“Let’s go somewhere else honeybaby.”  
“Let’s!” They got in the car and buckled their seatbelts. Clawd started the car and drove onto the road.  
“So are you going to tell me where you’re taking me?”  
“No. But I know it will be absolutely perfect.” Clawd continued to drive until they reached an amusement park. They got out of the car and walked inside. The park was full of couples holding each other’s hands. Clawd put his hand out for Heath. He grabbed it and put it at his side.   
Heath closed his eyes, feeling Clawd’s hand. Fear raced through his head.  
What if someone from school was there?  
What if someone attacked them?  
What if-  
“You ok honeybaby?”  
“Yeah. Just a little nervous.”  
“It’s going to be ok.” They continued to walk around the amusement park.  
Clawd stopped in front of a ferris wheel.   
“You want to ride it?”  
“Yeah babe!” The ferris wheel came to a stop. A carriage opened and the two climbed in. The Ferris wheel slowly turned. Heath rested his head on Clawd’s shoulder.   
“Thanks. Thanks for everything. You really make me happy.”  
“I’m glad.” Heath closed his eyes and went in for a kiss. Clawd kissed him over and over again.  
“You’re so hot babe.”  
“I love you so much honeybaby.”  
‘I love you too.” The sun began to set and the Ferris wheel stopped.  
“You ready to go home?”  
“Yeah! Maybe you would want to stay the night?”  
“That sounds great! Let me text my parents.’ He pulled out his phone and quickly texted his parents.  
“Ok! Let’s go!” They exited the park and got into the car.  
‘Thanks babe. That was great.”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Clawd started the car and drove home.   
When they got home they went upstairs to Heath’s room.  
Heath flopped onto his bed.   
“Can I join you?”  
“Yeah!” Clawd crawled into his bed. Heath rolled over to look at him. He looked absolutely perfect. His skin shined from the sunset coming in from the window. His deep brown eyes glistened like amber. Even his mutton chops looked good.   
“You’re perfect.”  
“Huh?” Heath asked in confusion.  
“You’re perfect.”  
“You to babe.” Heath rolled over so Clawd could spoon him. Clawd moved closer to Heath and put his arm around him.  
Then the two fell asleep. Surrounded in each other's love.


	5. Magic/All Night Long

In the morning Heath woke up and carefully got out of bed so as to not wake up Clawd. He walked downstairs and stopped in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and searched for ingredients. He bent down to the cupboards and pulled out a pan. He greased his pan and cracked an egg. The egg popped and sizzled under the heat of the pan. Once it was done he flipped it over and cracked another egg. Footsteps down the stairs.  
“Hey honeybaby.”  
“Good morning!” Clawd gave Heath a tight hug nestling his head in his shoulders.   
Heath grabbed another egg and cracked it. The egg fell gently into the pan.  
“Thanks for making breakfast.”  
“Anything for you.” Heath turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Where are your parents?”  
“They’re at work.”  
“Cool.” Heath finished up the eggs and moved them to the table. Clawd grabbed a plate and carefully lifted the eggs with a spatula. Heath grabbed his eggs and they started to eat.  
“These are great Heath!”  
“Thanks!” Heath looked at the clock.  
“Oh shit. We have to go!” They grabbed their bags and ran out the door. Clawd unlocked the car doors and they ran inside. Clawd quickly backed out of the driveway and into the street.  
“I know this might not be the best time to ask this but, you want to go to Draculaura’s party tonight?”  
“Uh… sure.” Clawd said with uncertainty.  
“It’ll be fine. It’s not like she’ll know.”  
“I’ll go.”  
“Great!”

Once they the two got out of the car and said their goodbyes as they went to class.   
“arrived at monster high they got out of the car and went their separate ways. Heath sat down with Frankie and waited for the class to begin.  
“What were you doing at the mall yesterday?”  
“That is a great question. I’ve been wondering that myself.”  
“So are you going to tell me?”  
“I don’t know anything about what you’re talking about.” Frankie turned around and waited for the class to start. The bell rang and class began. This time they were actually doing stuff. They had to observe how multiple chemicals reacted to pennies. Heath tried to mix all the chemicals together but Frankie stopped him. Once the bell rang he walked to english and sat down. It was another boring lecture about the great gatsby. Scarah wasn’t even there to make it a little bit interesting. After class he went to the cafeteria and waited for Clawd.  
“Hey man.” Clawd walked around the corner and gave Heath a handshake.  
“You ready to go?” Clawd asked Heath.  
“Yeah! You want to go to the field today?”  
“Sure.” They walked outside and layed down on the field. The clouds moved gracefully like dancers in the sky.  
“We won’t have to hide it soon.”  
“Yeah. That will be a relief.” Heath rolled over and looked at Clawd.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Clawd looked into Heath’s eyes.  
“Can I give you a kiss?”   
“Yeah.” Heath pulled Clawd closer and kissed him.   
“We should go to class now.”  
“Let’s go!” The two got up and went to class together. It was a boring class but bearable.  
Afterwards he went to his final class and sat down. He waited through the class and ran outside to Clawd.   
“Ready?”  
“Yeah!” They walked to the car and got in. Clawd drove away from monster high and to Heath’s house. Once they got there they went upstairs.  
“Uhhhh… I don’t have anything to wear to the party.”  
“I’ll dress you up!” Heath went into his dresser and flung clothes onto the bed. Once he finished he showed them all to Clawd.  
“First we have this leather top Clawdeen gave to me.” Most of his wardrobe consisted of failed designs from Clawdeen.  
“With matching pants.” He lifted the pants and showed them to Clawd.  
“That looks cool.”  
“Here’s another top from Clawdeen.” It was a button down shirt from her failed bunny print collection.  
“Here’s a windbreaker. I got it!” Heath grabbed a pair of white jeans and handed Clawd the clothes.   
“Try these on.” Clawd went into the bathroom and put the clothes on. When he came out Heath gasped.  
“You look so hot babe.”  
“Thanks!” Clawd kissed him on the cheek.  
“I’m gonna take a nap now. Wake me up at 6.”  
“Goodnight honeybaby.”  
“Goodnight.”

Clawd shook Heath.  
“Wake up!”   
“Huh?”  
“It’s 6. We got to go!”  
“Yeah!” Heath got up from the bed and went downstairs.  
“Bye dad!”  
“Bye Heath!” The two ran outside and into the car.  
“Do you know her address?”  
“Yeah. She lives near Bonny Slope.”  
“Of course she does.”  
Once they arrived at her house they got out of the car.  
Her house was pink from the party lights inside the house. Loud bass came from the house almost shattering their ears. Inside the house was crowded. Drinks spilled all over the floor from people jumping up and down too hard.  
“You… wanna go to the bedroom?”  
“Uhhh sure? Why though?”  
“Well you know.” Heath blushed and looked away from Clawd.  
“Oh! Let’s go!” The tow ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. They slammed the door shut. Clawd picked up Heath and pushed him against the wall as they made out. Heath’s shirt went flying across the room. Clawd put Heath on the bed and kissed him all over his chest.  
And then the door opened.  
“Heath!” Cleo yelled at him.  
“Oh shit. Let’s run!” Heath struggled to put his shirt back on as he ran down the stairs and into the car. Clawd drove out of the driveway as fast as he could.  
“Whew. I think we’re safe.” A sound came from behind them. As it came closer they could hear the words.  
“Bitches know they can’t catch me.” Heath looked behind and saw Cleo and Clawdeen driving straight at them while vroom vroom played.  
“Cleo’s behind us. With Clawdeen.” Clawd pulled onto the freeway and sped up. Cleo was getting closer to them. Clawd got off the exit and pulled over at a line of trees.  
“What are you doing?”  
“We’re hiding in the woods!” They got out of the car and ran into the woods. After a couple of minutes the stopped and laid down.   
Heath sighed and closed his eyes.  
“Hey babe?”  
“What?”  
“Do you want to continue where we left off?”  
“Yeah! I mean…sure.” Clawd crawled over to Heath and took off his shirt. This time he was taking everything a lot slower. Clawd licked Heath’s body over and over again. Heath quivered. Not from pleasure but from the fact he was cold.  
“Here. Let me help you.” Heath got up and unzipped Clawd’s windbreaker. He carefully traced Clawd’s abs with his finger coming down to the drawstring of his pants.


	6. Celebrate You

Heath woke up naked on the forest floor. He got up and put his clothes on. He covered Clawd in his windbreaker and jeans he let him borrow. He waited for Clawd to wake up by playing around with different plants he found on the ground.  
“Huh?” Clawd woke up.  
“Good morning babe.”  
“Ah!” Clawd jumped and covered his privates.  
“We literally just had sex in the forest I think I’m fine with seeing your junk.” Clawd put his clothes on and they started to walk back to the car.   
“Wow. I really just lost my virginity in the middle of the woods.”  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it more special.”   
“It’s ok I loved every second of it.” Heath gave Clawd a kiss. After a few minutes of walking they got at the car Clawd drove Heath home. When they arrived they kissed and said goodbye. Heath opened the door to his house.  
“Where were you?” Heath’s dad stood in front of him. He could tell that he was waiting for him.   
“I was with Clawd.”  
“All night?”  
“Yeah.”  
“No drugs involved?”  
“Yeah.”  
“No sex?” Heath looked away from his dad.  
“Well…the truth is that…” Heath gestured swirled his hands around trying to avoid the conversation.  
“The truth is I’m gay and me and Clawd are dating.” Heath awkwardly smiled at his dad.  
“Congrats! But did you have sex with him or not.”  
“Oh wow that’s a great question. I often find myself wondering the same thing at night.”   
“Whatever.” Heath went upstairs and checked his phone. No new texts. Heath sighed in relief. He thought Cleo was going to out him and Clawd.   
“I’m coming out to everyone on monday.” He said out loud. Heath decided to think about whatever his plan was later,

On Monday morning he got out of bed and brushed his teeth. Fear settled in his stomach. He decided to wear an all black outfit with a rainbow bandanna around his hair. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to say anything if he wore a rainbow accessory. He went downstairs and waited for Clawd to pick him up. Clawd stopped in front of his house. Heath climbed into the car.  
“Are you ready babe?”  
“I think so.” Clawd started to drive to school. Heath felt like he was about to cry on the way there. Once they arrived they got out of the car and went inside the school building. The fear in the pit of Heath’s stomach doubled as he walked in. He grabbed Clawd’s hand and walked to class.   
“I’ll see you at lunch.”  
“Yeah babe!” Clawd kissed Heath on the cheek. He sat down next to Frankie.  
“Did I just see that or…”  
“Yup! I’m dating Clawd!”  
“Congrats I guess?” A bit of fear released from his stomach. He smiled and opened his textbook. He waited for the class to end, tapping his pencil over and over again on the table. When class ended he walked to English and sat next to Scarah. They started to talk about the great gatsby. Another boring class but bearable. After class they walked to the cafeteria.  
“Can you stay with me for a minute? I’m gonna come out to everyone with Clawd.”  
“Oi! That’s great! They walked to the table with the guys and sat down. Clawd eventually arrived at the cafeteria and sat down with them.  
Heath stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.   
“We have something to tell you. I’m gay and me and Clawd are dating.” The table stayed in silence for a few seconds.  
“Yoooooo! That’s great!” They started to clap for the two. Suddenly the whole cafeteria was clapping. Heath was 100% sure they didn’t know what was happening but it didn’t matter. He was just happy he and Clawd could finally be together in public. Clawd grabbed Heath and kissed him hard. The cafeteria cheered harder. Heath nestles his head into Clawds shoulder and whispered.  
“I love you forever.”  
“I love you too honeybaby.” Heath kissed him on the cheek as the bell rang. They walked to class together and sat down. Afterwards they went their separate ways for their final class. Heath sat down and started to work on his project during the class.  
“Hi…Heath.” It was Cleo.  
“Hi!”  
“Listen. I’m sorry about the other night. I was only chasing you because you brought Clawd and attempted to have sex with him on Draculaura’s bed. No homophobia involved. Got it? Great.” She walked off.  
“Well…” Heath continued to paint until class ended. Afterwards he met up with Clawd outside.  
“Hey babe!”  
“You want to sleepover at my place?”  
“Yeah! Let me just text my dad… and done!” They climbed into the car and drove to Clawd’s house. They got out of the car and went inside. Inside were both of Clawd’s parents.   
“Hey Heath! Welcome!”   
“Hi!” Clawd took Heath’s hand and walked to his room. The two fell onto the bed. Clawd sighed.  
“You ok babe?”  
“Yeah. Just a little bit nervous."  
“It’s going to be ok babe.” Heath put his head on Clawd’s chest. Clawd kissed Heath and closed his eyes.

When they woke up it was dinner time.  
“You ready babe?”  
“Yeah.” They got up and walked to the dinner table. Everyone was there, waiting for them. Everyone put their hands together and blessed the food.  
“I have something to tell you... Me and Heath are dating.”  
“Oh. Uhmmmm one second.” Clawd’s parents got up from the table. Clawdeen and Howleen stared at Clawd. Heath grabbed Clawd and hugged him tightly. Tears started to fall from his eyes.  
“It’s going to be ok babe.” Heath tried to comfort a now inconsolable Clawd. After a while, both of his parents came back in waving tiny pride flags and yelling.  
“Congratulations!” Confusion came over Clawd causing even more tears.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Well, you kinda scared the shit outta him.” Clawdeen gave her opinion.  
“Not kinda. You did.” Howleen added onto Clawdeen’s statement.   
“Thank you, mom. Thanks, dad. I love you.”  
“We love you too.” They all sat back down and got back to eating. After dinner, they went back to Clawd’s bedroom and cuddled together. Heath closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

He woke up to noise coming from the kitchen. He walked out of the room and peeped his head into the kitchen. It was Clawd and Clawdeen fighting.   
“What’s so good about him anyways?”  
“He makes me better! I love him and he loves me! That’s all that matters.” Heath moved closer.  
“Why are you even questioning us? What does it have to do with you?”  
“Draculaura is my friend and I want to know what you see in him!”  
“It sounds like you are obsessed with her. Now shut the fuck up.” Clawd started to walk back. He looked at Heath and jumped.  
“How long have you been here?”  
“Since ‘what’s so good about him anyways?’ Can we go back to bed now?”  
“Of course honeybaby.” The two walked back to his bedroom and fell asleep again.


	7. I Adore You

In the morning Heath got up and walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Howleen eating cereal.   
“Morning.”  
“Hey.” Heath waited for Clawd to wake up so he could get some food.   
“So…..How are you?”  
“I’m fine.” Howleen continued to eat her breakfast. Clawd walked out of his room.  
“Good morning honeybaby.”  
“Hey babe.” Heath kissed him on the cheek.   
“Can you make breakfast?”  
“Yeah!” Heath looked around for a pan. Clawd pulled out a pan and gave it to Heath. Clawd grabbed out the rest of the ingredients knowing that Heath didn’t know where they were.  
“Thanks babe.”  
“Anything for you honeybaby.” He kissed Heath’s neck as Heath started to cook. Heath gently flipped the eggs and served them to Clawd. He washed the pan and sat down with Clawd. Heath started to eat.  
“You look really cute when you eat.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. But you always look cute honeybaby.” Clawd kissed Heath’s hand.  
“Aww. Thanks babe.” After they ate they went outside and got into the car. Clawd pulled out of the driveway and into the road.  
“We never have to hide it anymore.”  
“Yeah, I’m glad.” Clawd parked the car at monster high and they got out. Heath grabbed Clawd’s hand and walked to class. They kissed outside of the door and then Heath sat next to Frankie. The bell rang and class began. Today they were taking a quiz on everything they learned in class. It was pretty easy. Afterwards he went to English and sat down.   
“Oi.’  
“Hey!”  
“Did we have homework?”  
“I don’t know I don’t pay attention in class.” Class started and they continued to talk about the great gatsby. Heath didn’t pay attention the entire time. After class he walked to the lunch room and met up with Clawd.   
“Hey honeybaby.”  
‘Hey babe!” Heath kissed him on the lips. They walked into the lunch line and got their food. They sat down at a table and ate. After lunch they went to math and struggled through the class together. Heath went to his final class. It was another boring class but it was ok. Afterwards he walked outside and Clawd asked him the same question:  
“Are you ready to go home?” And he answered as he always did.  
“Yeah!” They got into the car and drove home. Once they arrived Heath kissed him and went inside. He went upstairs to his room and fell asleep dreaming of the wonderful day he just had.


	8. Forever

Heath woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. He put on some clothes and went outside. Clawd stopped in front of Heath’s house. He got into the car and kissed him on the cheek.   
“Good morning.”  
“Good morning honeybaby.” Clawd started the car and drove to school. Once they arrived they did their normal routine, going from class to class, seeing each other at lunch and math, and separating at their final class. After school Heath met up with Clawd outside.  
“Can I take you somewhere?” Heath asked Clawd.  
“Sure.” They got into the car this time Heath was in the driver's seat. He pulled out of monster high and started to drive.   
“I’m glad I get to be your lover.”  
“Me to babe.” Heath continued to drive until he came to a park. They got out of the car.  
“Follow me!” He started to walk on a path. His shoes stuck and unstuck from the mud with every step he took. Heath stopped to look at the sun start to set.  
“Isn’t that stunning.” Clawd stood next to him.  
“Yeah.”  
“I want to experience the world with you. All of it.” Clawd took Heath’s hand.  
“I do too.” Clawd smiled at heath.  
“I love you so much babe.”  
“I love you to honeybaby.” Heath pulled Clawd closer and hugged him. He kissed him on the cheek and returned to walking across the muddy path. Eventually he stopped at a swingset. Heath sat down and started to swing. Clawd joined him.  
“Have you ever thought about how you meet so many people in your life and yet people think there’s only one person for them?”  
“No not really. I like to think that whoever I’m in love with is who I’m supposed to be with at that time.”   
“I think I’m supposed to be with you. Forever.”  
“I will love you forever.”  
“I’ll love you forever too.” At that moment it started to rain.  
“Ahhh!” The two ran off the swings holding their jackets over their heads. Once they reached cover they bursted into laughter. Heath smiled at his love. He knew everything was going to be ok. Now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading Confessions! Although it was very bad I had a lot of fun writing it and would love to do another part. If you liked it please leave a kudos, if you hated it please leave a kudos.


End file.
